Detection of signals in multiple input, multiple output (MIMO) wireless transmission systems presents a challenging problem involving complex and extensive computations. For mobile handsets, the number of computations that must be performed to detect each transmitted symbol can require substantial power consumptions, decreasing battery life.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for improved signal detection in MIMO transmission systems.